Russian Colombians
Russian Colombians (Spanish: Ruso-colombianos, Russian: Pусские колумбийцы) are Colombian citizens of full or partial Russian ancestry, or a person born in Russia who resides in Colombia. The term can also refer to someone with a Colombian mother and Russian father, or vice versa. History From the late eighteenth century, Francisco de Miranda, an ancestor of the Independence of New Granada, was obtained at the court of Catherine the Great, empress of Russia and a woman of great generosity, which not only filled him with favors, but also he also allowed the rank of colonel of the Russian army, sending him the corresponding uniform. Many other episodes of Miranda's long journey through the immense northern country are vividly described in his memoirs, recently translated into Russian and published in Moscow.https://colombia.mid.ru/es/kolumbia In addition, the Russian volunteers in the ranks of Simón Bolívar's army, among them were: Ivan Miller and Iván Minuta, who stood out in numerous battles and deserved a monument, bowing in honor in one of the squares of Caracas. The life of the military engineer Mikhail Rola-Skibitsky, who made an eight-month trip, through Sweden and England, to reach the New Granada and join the army of patriots of this. He fought, among others, in the battle of Ayacucho, whose impact was granted by the "Bust of Bolivar." Later he became a lieutenant colonel of the Bolivarian army. At the end of the 20th century, more Russian volunteers landed in Colombia to fight against other struggles, this time those of naturalist research. A group of scientists from the Center for Botanical Studies of the USSR carried out a six-month expedition in 1926 through the Magdalena basin and the Amazon basin, studying flora and fauna and local customs and practices. The collected botanical materials increased the Collection of the World Genetic Asset that was being created in the Soviet Union, and the human impressions, described with great vivacity by Professor Yuri Vóronov, head of the expedition, served as the basis for his memoirs. Titled "Half a year in Colombia", and published in Moscow in 1929. The collected botanical materials increased the Collection of the World Genetic Asset that was being created in the Soviet Union, and the human impressions, described with great vivacity by Professor Yuri Vóronov, head of the expedition, served as the basis for his memoirs. , titled "Half a year in Colombia", and published in Moscow in 1929. The collected botanical materials increased the Collection of the World Genetic Asset that was being created in the Soviet Union, and the human impressions, described with great vivacity by Professor Yuri Vóronov, head of the expedition, served as the basis for his memoirs. titled "Half a year in Colombia", and published in Moscow in 1929. At the end of the 20th century, more Russian volunteers landed in Colombia to fight against other struggles, this time those of naturalist research. A group of scientists from the Center for Botanical Studies of the USSR carried out a six-month expedition in 1926 through the Magdalena basin and the Amazon basin, studying flora and fauna and local customs and practices. The collected botanical materials increased the Collection of the World Genetic Asset that was being created in the Soviet Union, and the human impressions, described with great vivacity by Professor Yuri Vóronov, head of the expedition, served as the basis for his memoirs. titled "Half a year in Colombia", and published in Moscow in 1929. References Category:Colombians of Russian descent Category:European Colombian